Microprocessor technology has evolved at a faster rate than that of semiconductor memory technology. As a result, a mis-match in performance often exists between the modern host processor and the semiconductor memory subsystem to which the processor is mated to receive instructions and data. For example, it is estimated that some high-end servers idle three out of four clocks waiting for responses to memory requests.
In addition, the evolution of software application and operating system technology has increased demand for higher-density memory subsystems as the number of processor cores and threads continues to increase. However, current-technology memory subsystems often represent a compromise between performance and density. Higher bandwidths may limit the number of memory cards or modules that may be connected in a system without exceeding Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) electrical specifications.
Extensions to JEDEC interface standards such as dynamic data rate (DDR) synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) have been proposed but may be generally found lacking as to future anticipated memory bandwidths and densities. Weaknesses include lack of memory power optimization and the uniqueness of the interface between the host processor and the memory subsystem. The latter weakness may result in a need to redesign the interface as processor and/or memory technologies change.